


Put into petticoats

by Nary



Category: These Old Shades - Georgette Heyer
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, First Time, Lap Sex, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:58:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: "When I said I required a female companion for this evening," said Hugh Davenant, looking his friend up and down, "this was not precisely what I had in mind.""Is it not - er - fetching?" inquired the Duke of Avon, smoothing his skirts and turning to permit him a more thorough inspection.  "And surely my company is preferable to that of some tedious society miss."





	Put into petticoats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tinx_r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinx_r/gifts).



"When I said I required a female companion for this evening," said Hugh Davenant, looking his friend up and down, "this was not precisely what I had in mind."

"Is it not - er - fetching?" inquired the Duke of Avon, smoothing his skirts and turning to permit him a more thorough inspection. "And surely my company is preferable to that of some tedious society miss."

"Did you borrow that from Fanny?" Hugh asked, trying to figure out where Justin might have obtained such a garment. The _robe à la française_ was quite the _dernier cri_ , with wide panniers and a spill of elegant lace at the sleeves.

"Don't be foolish, Hugh. Fanny would never permit me to borrow her best gown - she'd assume I would only bring it back bedraggled and torn. Perhaps correctly," Justin added with a wry shrug. "No, it was from a, shall we say, charming acquaintance of mine."

"A paramour," Hugh elaborated, wondering why he should be surprised. It was not a secret that Justin had many such conquests - indeed, it was commonly the talk of the town.

"She found the idea quite fascinating," said Justin. "Especially when I told her you would be squiring me. I believe the thought inflamed her passions considerably."

Hugh blushed, acutely aware of the heat spreading across his cheeks. "You make it sound most sordid," he protested. "I insist I had no such intention in mind when I invited you."

"No, I'm certain you did not, my dear," Justin said with a faintly curving smile. "Your wishes were as pure and innocent as a newborn lamb."

Torn between the desire to defend his honour, and a young man's longing to appear older and more sophisticated than his years would suggest, Hugh settled for saying, "I thought you might arrive with a pair of ladies on your arm." Hugh had no inclination towards the female sex, and as such no direct knowledge of where one might go about engaging such companionship, but had trusted that Justin would surely know better than him. 

"But I did not wish to share your company with anyone tonight," said Justin, stepping closer and laying a hand on Hugh's arm. "I am frightfully selfish, you know."

His blush deepening, Hugh looked down, uncertain what to say to that. Avon was older than him, far more worldly, and always seemed to know exactly what to say. Hugh knew he shouldn't admire him - he was a libertine and a devil, who had certainly earned his nickname of Satanas - but nevertheless he did. Fortunately, as it turned out, he needed to say very little. "Look at me," Justin commanded, and Hugh did so, raising his grey eyes to meet the other man's gaze. "There, that's better," he said, and traced one finger along Hugh's jawline to tilt his chin up just a fraction further so that he could kiss him.

Hugh felt as though he ought to have been more shocked than he was. He knew the desires of his own heart, but he had not dared to imagine that Justin might return his feelings. In truth, he still doubted that he did, or even could. The duke was not a man inclined to faithfulness, nor to lengthy affections. Hugh knew this about him, and accepted his offer for what it was, without demanding more. He expected no protestations of love, required no promises that Justin might swear to in the heat of the moment, but would ultimately prove unable to keep. He returned the kiss with a frantic intensity.

"Very nice," Justin said when they broke away from one another at last. "I had long wondered what kissing you would be like."

"You had?" Hugh was flustered, unable to think clearly. 

"Certainly," Justin replied, brushing his fingers against the nape of Hugh's neck, sending a shiver up his spine. "Has no one told you how very lovely you are? I have been resisting the temptation of your lips for months, Hugh. In truth, I hoped you might offer them to me of your own accord."

"I want you," Hugh said, resorting to bluntness, all elegance and delicacy flown. "I want to feel every inch of you."

"And so you shall," Justin told him with a low murmur that made Hugh's stomach flutter with excitement. "If you'll assist me with removing this infernal contraption, that is."

Hugh had to smile at that. "Did you truly think it would be more efficacious to seduce me if you dressed as a woman? I admire your form in men's attire as well, you know."

Now it was Justin's turn to blush, just a little, a hint of natural colour barely visible beneath the rouge across his high cheekbones. "I was uncertain of your - er - preferences in that regard. Even some men who prefer to consort with other men wish to maintain a certain pretense, a - how shall I say? - masculine and feminine demeanour to the proceedings."

"You refer to molly houses and the like?" Hugh began the process of helping remove Justin's gown. "I know of them, but to be truthful, I've never visited one."

"Why, then we may have to remedy that oversight one of these days," said Justin, turning to permit Hugh access to his laces. He slid off the gown's sleeves once he was able to do so, and soon enough he stood before Hugh in nothing but stays and a petticoat. " _Et voila_ ," he said, shoving the crumpled gown carelessly to one side.

"Devil take you, Justin, why do you look so... so handsome, even dressed like that?" Hugh felt it was most unfair. 

The Duke of Avon pressed Hugh back into his seat, lifted his petticoat, and gracefully lowered himself to straddle his companion's hips. "I perceive that you are not as discomfited as you proclaim yourself to be, my darling. If fact, I daresay you are enjoying the sight," he added, grinding himself against Hugh's hard manhood, drawing a moan from his lips.

"Damme, yes, of course I am," Hugh relented, wrapping his arms around Justin's waist to draw him closer. "I'm also impatient."

"You're very young," Avon told him with the seasoned wisdom belonging to a gentleman of twenty-five years. "Patience is a virtue you must yet learn to cultivate - though, er, perhaps not tonight."

"If you, of all people, try to give me a lesson in virtue, I shall be forced to thrash you," Hugh groaned. "Only let us be as one, please, Justin?"

Justin nodded. "Unbutton your breeches," he ordered, and Hugh hastened to obey, hands trembling so that he struggled with the simple task and it took far longer than it should have. Justin watched with a certain affectionate bemusement, and at last took pity and aided Hugh with the final button, drawing open his breeches and taking hold of his shaft. "A mighty rod," he said, his slender fingers tracing its dimensions.

Hugh leaned back in his seat with a gasp. "If you say so."

"I do," Justin said, teasing his thumb across the rounded tip of his head and coaxing a few slick drops from it with a practiced skill. "For I've known my fair share, and yours is most, mm, prodigious. It's fortunate that I came prepared." He rose for a moment and, reaching into the pocket within the discarded gown, retrieved a small vial of some liquid. Hugh took the opportunity to divest himself hastily of his breeches, waistcoat, and shirt. 

Justin returned to his previous position, smiling at finding Hugh so quickly unencumbered by his clothing. "Permit me to anoint you, beloved," he murmured, and withdrew the stopper from the vial to dribble a few drops of it onto Hugh's waiting cock. It was warm and, Hugh noticed, smelled faintly of flowers, but most importantly, it was slippery as Justin rubbed it along his length. That, as well as the increasingly filthy words Justin was whispering to him, was almost enough to bring him off there and then, but he managed to restrain himself with considerable willpower.

At last, Justin deemed him sufficiently prepared, and gathered up his petticoat in order to better position himself. His thighs were bared for a moment and Hugh took the opportunity to slide his hands up along their length, feeling their firm muscles. "Will you ride me?" he asked, and Justin nodded.

"Ride you as well as any stallion, my dear, and leave you as winded. Had I my crop with me, perhaps you'd feel its touch on your flanks, but I think that shall not be necessary tonight." He moved with purpose now, guiding himself onto Hugh's manhood. Hugh cried aloud, unable to silence himself, as he slid inside that exquisite grip. He clutched more firmly at Justin's hips beneath his petticoat, helping to steady him as he lowered himself down slowly, until at last Hugh was buried in him completely. He seemed moved by the sensations himself, for Hugh could feel him trembling despite his control.

"There, my darling," he whispered, pressing his forehead against Hugh's. "A moment, I pray you." Hugh nodded and, growing bolder, slid his hand under Justin's petticoat, along his hipbone and down to grasp his prick. Justin moaned under his breath, and began to rock his hips. The sensations around Hugh's cock were wonderful and unspeakable all at once. He savoured the heft of Justin's manhood in his hand, the strange contrast of its hard length with the soft spill of lace-trimmed skirts that surrounded it. 

Soon, Justin had become accustomed to his girth, and as a consequence, started to ride him more vigorously. Hugh held on tightly, trying not to embarrass himself by spending his seed too quickly. "Yes, oh God, Justin," he groaned through gritted teeth, burying his face (which seemed to be on fire) against Justin's shoulder. They moved in unison, each murmuring the other's name between ragged breaths, or simply sharing wordless gasps of pleasure when they were beyond all other thoughts.

All too swiftly, Hugh felt the surge of his desire rising, becoming an unstoppable flood. He clutched Justin close, embracing him passionately as his need for release became impossible to restrain. They reached their conclusions together, Justin's cock rubbing eagerly up against his stomach, smearing it with his seed. Trembling himself, Hugh held him as the shuddering passed through his body and finally slowed to an occasional twitch. 

"Very good, my dear," Justin told him once he could speak again, stroking his back and planting kisses along his neck. "A splendid performance."

Hugh nodded, sweat cooling on his brow as he gasped for breath. "Yes, but blast it all, Justin, how am I going to get you back into that dress?"

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
